galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Untitled a.odt
Deep Space Har-Hi intercepted me right at the Air lock after returning to the ship and said. "We got the crew of Swift squared away, sixty one are now peacefully frozen in Null time. " I took my mask of and said. "Anything else I should know about?" We walked to the IST and he said. "No not really but I listened to your audio feed from the Captain's table and I heard what Crimson said about Cam Elf Na , and that kept me thinking and I don't even know what to think. It's just that I don't like it. Cam Elf Na is an agitator and if he really has 2000 Clans united under one command that is bad." I put my hand on his shoulder. "We are still within GalNet Range, but not much longer. Call your father, tell him about it, and I will tell the Admiral what we learned." He smiled and said. "I' do that as soon as possible." "You do that now, the earlier the better." Circuit was standing by the Airlock as well. “I guess we are leaving, that means I won't have a chance to go shopping right?” “Well technically we still have about an hour, that is when the Swift Profit leaves and I want to be on his tail when he does. Besides what could there be to buy? They sell fuel and perhaps mining supplies or raw ore.” “Well I was thinking while I see what they have for sale , I could loose a few Nanites of mine. They replicate and infiltrate their computronics. And if we ever come back we will know what they know and if needed can remote control the whole place. Shutting down life support and opening all doors and the large air locks and this place is a pirate nest no more. We could also overload their energy core, cause a few plasma fires. I know you want to destroy this place.” I sighed. “I wish we could do that my friend, but my wise friend, our Narth reminded me why we can't.” I told him basically what Narth had reminded me off. Circuit held up a little box. “Of course he's right. While I am sure neither General Cherubim nor Admiral McElligott would mind or scold us for it, we could never look into the eyes of the Eternal Warrior. I don't mind us hunting and terminating crooks , pirates and enemies, but I must admit I am glad we are still Union officers.” Just there behind our access Air Lock I learned that Circuit was much more intuitive than I would have thougt. He too knew there was a fundamental difference between how Admiral Stahl and Admiral McElligott did things. I also knew how thin the line was I was walking. It was one thing to react to my easy to rise anger in personal matters, but an entire different matter doing it as Captain and commanding officer. I thanked Odin for Narth reminding me of that.” I smiled at Circuit. “Would be a shame to waste an opportunity however. Why don't you go shopping and see if you can't loose those Nanites in the supplies the Swift Profit is taking on? Having the ability to shut her down, would make it easier to stop and take Swift out of the Pirate business, I suppose.” Of course Circuit was not able to express any emotions with his artifical face, but I knew him well enough to sense his internal grin. “I do that, Captain.” Only now I noticed Specialist Warner. I was not sure if he was there the entire time or if he had just arrived. “Captain can I go too?” “Well you both need to disguise yourselves before you do. There is no way they buy a X101 turned pirate and I am not sure there are Holdian pirates.” Warner tried to stand taller than he was. “We are a vicious race of warriors. We could be Pirates, only because there aren't any doesn't mean we couldn't.” He then looked up to Circuit. “But she is right you know, Sir. There could never be a X101 Pirate. We better get started and find some costumes, Sir.” –“”-- The asteroid base was already a good light hour behind us, as we followed the Swift Profit. Everyone but Har-Hi was on the bridge and I sat in the Command seat watching the main viewer and had a hankering for some coffee. As usual and as if she could read my mind, Yeoman O'Connors appeared silently next to me. I could smell the strong Union Navy Blend that was unlike any other coffee in my oppinion, I was already reaching for the usual mug with the Union Fleet logo, but my hand froze midway as I saw what she carried. “Yeoman what in Odin's name is that?” She carried something that looked like a small humanoid skull with fangs, set into a gothic lattice of black steel with an attached handle. “That, Captain is a proper Pirate captain coffee mug. Specialist Warner purchased it at Brhama Port and wanted you to have it.” “Uh, is this thing real?” “Yes we think so. Lt. Schwartz thinks it is the skull of a Narwuk. Nasty semi intelligent hominids often used by the Yotenen as mindless, bloodthirsty shock troops.” “Ah well I really appreciate the sentiment, but who knows where it had been...” Shea giggled and the Yeoman also had a mischievous glitter in her green eyes. She said. “No worries captain, this is a ceramo-plast copy of the real thing. Circuit made it only a few minutes ago. The real thing now sits on a shelf in our den.” “I sure have a respectful and thoughtful crew.” I took the monstrosity from her. “Ceramo-plast, right?” Elfi tried to make a serious face and nodded aprovingly. “Yes, that cup fits you well. I mean your Black Velvet persona of course.” Even Narth chimed in. “Did you not once drink fresh warm fish blood out of a real skull cup, fashioned from a slain enemies cranium? I don't see much difference.” Mao shudderd. “Warm fish blood, and they call us savages.” I glared at them. “It is an old tradition and when it comes to those, Vikings have not much choice. I was just twelve and I did what I was told.” I pointed my new and terribly ugly cup towards the main screen. “Let's get back to the job at hand. Why isn't he going trans light. His ship couldn't be that slow.” Shaka answered. “If I read Shea's tech analysis right, the Swift Profit can't go faster than 250 klicks to the second. Takes her about 1. 3 minutes to reach Threshold speed and she needs a clear path of at least a light hour. Taken all the celestial real estate out there and Tech Level 7 path scanners. He simply doesn't want to risk a mass collision I presume.” I leaned back. “Well we are not in a terribly big hurry, but I still need to call the Admiral before we get out of GalNet range. Elfi keep an eye on that please.” “Captain we have almost reached GalNet limit now and won't be able to receive at all in a light year or two, but we should be able to pick it up again once we get closer to Sin4.” Shea nodded. “We should, SII maintains some kind of trade post there and that means there is a repeater or two between there and Union space.” Har-Hi came from the IST and said. “I lost the connection but I was able to convey most of it to father and we did talk.” Then he apporached his chair, but stopped in his track and pointed at my new mug. “You sure take the Pirate thing very serious, I must say.” “Don't you get started too. This Cerami-plast abdomination was a well planned assault of my loving crew.” I eyed the thing and gave the Yeoman a side glance. “Cerami-plast right?” “Of course, Captain.” Har-Hi plopped into his chair and said. “I am sorry Captain, it took a little longer than planned. Father is very concerned about this, but it wasn't completely news to him. The news that Cam Elf Na has united a large number of Clans has already reached the Union. There aren't many details from what I understand. Father was on his way to the Assembly already. Father thinks Cam Elf Na is mad enough to try to attack the Union, but he is also not a fool and will it do in a way that causes the most destruction and terror.” I said. “I wish we had some better intel for him.” Har-Hi nodded. “I am sure Fleet Command would love to know that as well. Countering such a massive force would need lots of Fleet movement.” “If Cam Elf Na simply picks a few border colonies he could do that for month without fleet able to catch up. “ I said while I called up a strategic map of the region with finger tip, SHIP knew what I wanted and enhanced the view focused onto the right region, highlighting the known civilizations and spheres of influence. Har Hi also stared at the projection. “Father thinks he is not ready yet and believes there is still a lot of internals squabbling going on before the 3000 clans he supposedly has under his command, become a unified group ready to fight.” Mao was listening and said. “What about logistics and supplies? Every fool can raise and army but will run into trouble at dinner time. From what I gather and learned from you, it is already difficult to get the supplies and raw materials needed to maintain one clan. If I would be Cam Elf Na , I would want some sort of success action that cemented my position as leader and something that feeds and supplies them all.” “You got a point, frontier colonies don't have enough resources for one clan.” I said while glanced at the main screen and watched the Swift Profit changing course once again and this time I was certain they would go Translight, we were far out the last orbits of any space rocks. Har-Hi agreed. “Father believes that once he has sufficient control he might move against one of the smaller independents, such as the Jooltar or perhaps even one of the weaker Oghr Kingdoms.” SHIP our AI chimed in. “Someone else is thinking what Cam Elf Na would do and came to the conclusion that the most logical approach would be to raid a few Karthanian worlds. Unlike the Togar they don't have a huge fleet ready to move at any moment and rely mostly on hiring Ogh Oghr to do their fighting. The Kartanians have tremendous stockpiles of raw materials and supplies There are advanced ship yards around any world they control. It would take the Karthanian month to muster enough assets, Assets they then use to defend what they still have instead of attacking the Dai. The Togar sensing their chance might take on the rest of the Karthanian Conglomerate ending a few thousand years of status quo that existed between Karthania and the Togar. That will make sure the Bone faces of Karthania have other things to worry about than trying to take back the worlds the Dai raided and occupy.” As always when addressing SHIP I looked up to the ceiling . “That sounds real enough to be true. You are quite the analyst.” “Well that is part of what a Computronic does. I mean analyzing things, but this prediction did not come from me. It is part of the briefing Admiral Stahl just gave to the Military Council of the Assembly thirty nine minutes ago. Sadly we lost GalNet before I could hear the rest.” “You can listen to that?” I asked. “Yes, I usually listen to everything on GalNet, it is a hobby of mine and I always learn something. The briefing is on Channel one. It isn't a closed briefing everyone could listen to it.” Har-Hi slowly shook his head. “I am not convinced that this is what Cam Elf Na is going to do, he is a maniac and he is mad and wants revenge for what happened three years ago. He is not known to act on logic. Like my father said, it will take time to make them really follow him. Dai Than Clan leaders are a stubborn lot and don't easily follow a single leader. It is much like on your world Nilfeheim. There are old alliances and also old feuds, and they need to stay spread out to sustain their clans until such a grand plan could be realized. Don't forget we do not have planetary bases and we do not have GalNet. Communication is a crucial factor in this.” He also looked to the ceiling addressing SHIP. “As powerful he feels right now, the Karthanians are not as easy a target as you made it sound. The Karthanians do have strong contracts with the Oghr Ogrs and they tend to honor their commitments. I said. “To all this the trouble brewing on Nul side. I really need to talk to the Admiral soon.” Checking the main screen I added. “SHIP go to yellow. As soon as we have about thirty to fifty light years between us and the shattered star system. I indent to interrupt the journey of Mr, Swift and add him to the other sleeping beauties we got in Zero stasis.” -_””_ Detecting a ship that traveled in Quasi Space required technology associated with Tech Level 8 or higher. Intercepting it and forcing it to drop to real space was considered impossible ago and in terms of Union tech capabilities only possible for about two hundred years or so. None of the known space faring civilizations except the Union and the Nul were known to be able to do it. Normally it took an average civilization many thousand years of continuous development to make the necessary discoveries and inventions to step to the next Tech Level and the higher the Tech level the more time was needed. Most of the known M-0 space faring societies were between six or seven, a I had sat through a class on Tech Level development during the second year of the Academy and remembered it as we prepared to intercept and pull the Swift Profit from Quasi Space into real space. Union Tech was still far away from having weapons that could be used while in Quasi Space and figth and target another ship. Narth who as usually took part in my thought process said aloud, probably because he wanted the others to hear as well. “Once we receive the final components of the Spine core weapon we will have a weapon that could theoretically be used in Quasi Space to target and destroy another object also in Quasi Space. Our Science Officer has proposed a method of destroying a target in Quasi Space in a scientific paper just three month ago. So the Union is not so far away from achieving this next step in weapon development. ” Shea was busy preparing our equipment for the intercept said without looking away from her readouts. “It was just a hypothesis, but Circuit and I think we could customize the latest generation of Nul Froth Casters. Two Three had some exciting ideas...” -""- -""- I wondered what outcome the space battle behind us would take and why the Togar were willing to commit such assets to defend a seemingly unimportant star system used only by a handful of miners and pirates. The same held true for the massive commitment of the Dai. One single Clan would have been more than enough to raid such a small star system without any planets. I was looking over the detail scans of our Kelpies but could not find anything out of the ordinary that would explain such efforts. I sighed and was about to ask Elfi to get me in contact with Admiral McElligott when she said. "Captain, the Swift Profit has dropped out of Quasi and is hailing us." Shea tossed me my mask and Har-Hi helped me close it behind my head. He said. "I imagine he taxed his engines past red line to get out of there and now has some sort of malfunction." I tugged on my mask to straighten it and said. "I actually expected that call of his, just not so soon." Har-Hi first gave me a questioning look and then smiled and nodded. "Of course..." "Let's find out what he wants from us." Elfi signaled me that the Bridge image was adjusted and put the Pirate on screen. He said. "That is what I call a close call indeed and thankfully that Togar lost containment before he could reach us," "Why are we stopping here? Ten light years away from a space battle is still a tad too close for my taste." "I agree with you, Velvet, I would love to be halfway to Sin 4 by now, but my Intermixer was taxed beyond its specifications due to our hasty departure and I don't want to lose containment while going Trans light. You would not be able to spare shield material and a few Magno Coils so I can repair mine? Spare parts are really hard to find in deep space." "Yes as a matter of fact, I do. Come along side and I extend a flexi tunnel so we can get the thing fixed. Spare parts aren't cheap however and I take 20,000 Polos now or half of your next haul." He grinned all over his face. "We have a deal, Velvet." After he disconnected I said. "Hans prepare your marines for Boarding action, Mao as soon as he drops shields and comes along side, full Tech stop and Paralysator and if you detect any energy sources after that, you are authorized to engage with Picto Loads." Narth said. "Does it come to a surprise to you when I tell you that he has very similar plans and that he is planing to raid us?" "No, not at all, I expect to find his engine in good working order too." Har-Hi explained further. "He is a pirate and he has seen the chest of Polos. I am certain he was planning something the second he suggested to fly together." Shea said. "It looks you two already think like real pirates and I suppose you two will lead the raid again, right?" Har-Hi and I were almost at the IST and he said. "You know she does have a point. Technically and by Fleet rules you should stay aboard. I am so sorry Captain but you got to stay this time." Shea said. "Technically and by fleet rules that holds true for the XO as well, but it looks like Tech Stop and Paralysators worked this time. Our sensors confirm that eighty five percent of all detected life forms show severely reduced electro neuro activity and 88 percent of all active energy producing sources are inactive." "Mao..." "I am on it Captain." I gestured to the XO seat. "After you, my faithful companion. I think we elected the wrong positions for ourselves." Har-Hi made his best suffering facial expression and said with a deep sigh. "Yes indeed my Captain, yes indeed." We watched as Hans performed a Boarding raid by the book. After they had breached the Pirate ship they found a bunch of heavy armed pirates unconscious right behind their main airlock. They all wore tough looking but inadequate Karthanian Battle Armor Space Suits, good enough to raid a civilian craft or a similar Tech Level but not the most advanced Union Shi . There was severe damage in where Mao's Nano loads had destroyed someone in a better shielded suit. I got up, it, I could not sit still, I could not sit down at the moment and I said, "Hans, what are those strange green looking Containers next to the Air lock?" It was Sobody who said. "Better leave them alone Captain, those are Bethler Plague Eggs. A sinister Bio agent. I am sure this is how he planned to subdue us." "A biological weapon against sealed bulkheads?" I asked It eats most metals; it eats it fast and is very hard to kill and to get rid of unless you got the Anti-Agent. It also kills most life forms by attacking every trace of metal including the iron in your blood." I shuddered involuntary and said. "Shea are our guys in danger?" "They are wearing our latest battle suits and are shielded and I doubt any microbic life form could eat molecular compacted Ultronit or pass through ParaDim Shields, but I have no data to strengthen my hypothesis into a theory or even a statement. I think I should go over there and do more detailed scans and then secure at least one of these Eggs for further analysis. I am a good science officer and will take all necessary precautions." Sobody got up. "I volunteer to go along. I remember the Bethler well." I knew she was right. She was the best choice to make sure the Bio Agent hasn't leaked and find a way to secure a sample. "Alright, Shea go and do your thing and take our Golden along." To Sobody I said. "Tell her everything you know about that stuff and then let us find out why a third grade Pirate has something like that and knows how to use it." -""- Hans and his marines had secured the Pirate Ship, but so far they had not found Swift himself. Shea and Sobody working with a bunch of scanners and Laboratory equipment on the greenish bulb shaped, man sized containers. Circuit was also aboard and trying to overwrite the lock out codes of Swifts computronics. Sobody explained that the Bethler were an advanced civilization somewhere in the Downward sector, famous for their bio weapons and in a civil war or perhaps an industrial accident one of their weapons escaped and wiped the Bethler out. That happened, according to Sobody about 6,000 years ago. He also said that others scavenged the ruins of the Bethler society and took whatever they could and that Bethler Bio agents were rare but not unknown traded items on his Bazaars and that he did not find it strange that a Pirate would have a load of these. Shea was in her element and quite excited. I said to Hans. "Are you sure Swift is not aboard?" "We scanned the vessel, and I am doing a second sweep right now, Mao killed four men with his Micro loads, there isn't much left of them. Maybe he was one of those." Narth said. "No Captain he is still alive, I can sense him." His voice changed and he said with concern. "Captain, a Togar Womptar Battle Cruiser has just dropped out of Quasi and they are under shields and weapons charged. Elfi said. "They are hailing us." "Alright, SHIP sound Battle stations. Mao, stand by on shields but don't raise them yet. Elfi put them on." A magnificent strong looking Cat Warrior became visible and he growled. "Pirate you are identified as one of the ships that left Brhama Port. We demand that you stand down and hand over the Togar criminal fugitive we know is in your possession. Do that and we will consider to let you live. Do it not and we will have no mercy." "I have no Togar Criminals aboard; I sold that Cat to Crimson Curse." "We will search your vessel now." "I don't let just anyone come aboard." "You have no choice; your little Freighter has sharp claws but not enough to prevent your doom. Your Froth Casters do not have the range." I cut him off. "Narth turn on our real sensors and check if he is alone, Mao full Giga Load as soon as I give the signal" Our real sensors reached light years beyond the ones a Karthanian Freighter would have and also showed Quasi Space traffic. There were quite a few signals both Karthanian and Dai but only one Dai Signal was coming this way as well. Narth said. "He is about to call for back up and tell his Superiors about us." "Mao, fire!" The Giga Load Translocator bomb detonated right in the Command Center of the Karthanian Ship engulfing it in a sun like sphere of bright expanding energies. I was well aware that this explosion would show on every sensor in the region and that we had not much time. "Narth did he send his message?" "No, he just started sending his ID sequence and their communication systems are much slower than ours and it will take a few hours before it is received., but two long range Dai Scanner contacts and three Togar have changed course and they will be here in less than 20 minutes." "Shea, quick give me summary." "We can safely contain the Eggs and we can decontaminate against them. No organism has been set free." "Alright bring one aboard and lock it away as fast as possible. Hans bring the Prisoners aboard and hurry." To Narth I said. "Swift, are you still sensing him?" Narth did not respond for a moment and I thought he was probing for Swift. Narth then said. "I am sorry captain I got distracted, It should never happen to a Narth but the Togar and the..." Narth, no worries it happens to the best of us. You are running Ops. You did find him, right?" "Yes but not much longer. He escaped in a small pod like device and is almost out of my psionic range. He is heading for that Star System." "I didn't want to blame Narth, but I wondered how Swift could escape even in a space suit without using energy and being detected." Narth said. "He used a chemical propulsion device." I got up and walked over and put my hand on his shoulder. "Narth, that you are my friend you know , as your Captain I tell you I could not have a better OPS officer and besides you shared your Hugavh with me remember and you told me that you also start to adopt traits of mine, you do know that I am human and have a whole load of imperfect traits." He raised his head and I felt his mood improve. "Indeed, that is a quite logical explanation why I possibly could have missed something." "Now go and help Shea. We need every hand to get out of here. If we keep using Translocators they get wise to the fact that we are not Pirates." -""- I was not willing to let Swift escape, while Narth had missed the initial launch of the little one man capsule, our sensors did not. The Capsule went trans-light but Narth and Shea went over the scanner reports and compared them with a similar escape device still found aboard the pirate ship. It had a maximum range of about 12 light years. There was only one system within range. We managed to stow away seventy two surviving Pirates of the Swift Profit in stasis containers and were about to transfer the last pirates and the loot Sobody insisted on when a Dai ship dropped out of Quasi Space, followed moments later by two Togar units. The Togar immediately fired upon the Dai Joth-Yi destroyer, only to receive a salvo of the Dai destroyer raking their shields with nuclear plasma I felt as if there were needles in the upholstering of my command seat and I sat on its utmost edge, "Guys it is about time we take our leave. Shea, Narth how we are doing?" Shea responded. "We are about to transfer the last four Disease Eggs." Har-Hi got up and I nodded. "Yes go down there and make them move." While he left I said to Shaka. "The second SHIP tells you were buttoned up, you hit that accelerator." "Aye Captain." Sobody came to the bridge. "Captain there is lots more loot, could we not..." "I am sorry, but I can't risk our ship and mission for a hold of pirate plunder." Of course I was sweating blood and water as we had to keep the shields partially down. The simple Karthanian shields we had could not be extended over the pirate ship where crew still struggled to get the last things out. The battle between the two Togar and the Dai was about to reach its climax. The Dai ship maneuvered better than the two Togar, and the Dai weapons did more damage, but the Togar had stronger shields and had more energy reserves. If the Togar would have worked together and coordinated their efforts the fight would have been over already. SHIP said. "Everyone is back." Mao's fist hammered on the Shield control and said, "Simulated Shields up." It was not a second to early as a sudden bolt of energy peppered our now raised shields. The Togar had not forgotten us, and all three were now within weapon range. Even though we had to show the world that we had only Karthanian shields, they were fed and simulated by the Narth designed Janus projectors of our disguise and it would take a lot more than that to make our simulated shields buckle. I decided to let them worry why their blasts did not drain our shields as they should have. Har-Hi came back and he frowned at the main viewer while Shaka was taking us to the maximum acceleration our disguise permitted. The second Togar fired at us again and that gave the battered Dai an opening it did not waste and it hit the other Togar with a concentrated volley of all its main weapons, breaking the already strained shields of that Togar Destroyer. A secondary onslaught of Dai weapon fire sliced through the tough Togar mineral foamed composite armor and sun bright beams of destruction perforated the Togar's Engineering section. That ship was one for! Greenish plasma fire leaked a heartbeat later out of the still bright glowing holes the Dai weapons had left behind. Har- Hi had his fist clenched and slammed it on his knee. "She'll go any second now." We watched as s handful of escape pods detached from the doomed Togar ship, the rest of its crew didn't make it, the ship exploded violently. The remaining Togar changed course and fired three Vagroorr Missile. Now these weren't Loki Torpedoes but the Togar were almost at par with the Kermac and out Tactical systems instructor aboard the Devi once said that 100 of these hitting simultaneously could ruin the day of a Union Battle ship. One was intercepted by the Dai Gunners; one exploded with force in the Joth-Yi's shields and tore them down. The third was on our tail .We were committed to Threshold speed , Mao fired the Nul Froth caster and destroyed it before it could reach our aft but to escape the graviton shock wave, Shaka had to maneuver and change course and that meant he had to interrupt threshold acceleration and commit the ship to a new run. In all this I realized what a gigantic difference just two Tech levels made. The Tigershark easily maneuvered at twenty times the speed and it would have taken us seconds and not minutes to threshold speed. "Shaka stop acceleration and go to zero thrust, take us around as soon as they are past us. Mao target the Swift Profits and fire when in range." Mao fired our simulated Nul Froth Casters and chaotic oscillating graviton waves pulled and pushed the matter of the Swift Profit in every conceivable direction, developing gravitational whirlpools and pulverizing the Swift Profits engineering and thus antimatter containment. The Swift Profit exploded. The Dai was damaged and without shields but it still fired at the Togar. With its shields nearly gone the Togar finished of the Dai Than Destroyer, with another missile, "Shea back on her console said. "The Togar won't go far either. Their old fashioned reactors are overheating and whoever isn't killed by the radiation will suffocate as their life support is no longer active." I rubbed my hands. "Good news then, Krabbel plot a course to that star system Swift escaped." Elfi reported. "Captain, the Togar hailing us!" I signaled her to put them on. A singed Togar Commander appeared, his bridge was damaged and I could see the distinctive flicker of open fire in the smoke filled background. The Togar coughed. "Pirate, I am Roghor, commanding the Vighrr, I should command you know to stop your engines and tell you I will board you, but we are about to lose life support and my engineers are dead so I don't know if we are to loose containment. I appeal to you from Ship commander to ship commander to give me the honor of death and to take my surviving crew to Kaliment, don't sell them as slaves; my Lead Cats will make sure you receive a reward on Kaliment." Shea said. "Circuit thinks they have about 12 minutes before Containment goes." They were Togar, I didn't like Togar. The less of these human eating cats the better, but he was a Captain knowing his doom was imminent and he asked me to help his crew. "Commander Roghor, you have about ten minutes before your containment fails. Tell your crew to suit up and evacuate. I give you my word I will not sell you as slaves, but treat your wounded and take you to Kaliment. You have my word on that. You too must leave, Commander!" "I will give the order Pirate." "Any tricks or subterfuge and you will wish we were slavers!" "No tricks Pirate." Narth said. "There are survivors aboard the Dai wreck as well, four have survived but are injured." I threw my hands in the air. " Har-Hi, take a few marines and see if you can get them. Hans take a team and collect the cats and make sure they are unarmed and kept in one of the empty hangars." Har-Hi gave me a thankful look before he left. -""- We spend much longer drifting in space than I hoped. We ended up collecting the few Escape pods of the first Togar as well. The hangar across our Pirate Den was the last room we had left and it was now filled with 200 tech stripped Togar cats. Not all of them, so Narth told me were happy about the Commander's decision to accept help, but Hans and his marines had stripped them one by one and even the formidable warrior cats were quite terrified as they saw Hans and TheOther. Har-Hi had no problems evacuating the Dai, they were more dead than alive and in no shape to fight or resist. I went down to see if the Togar Commander made it and stepped through the force field curtain that was transparent for crew of my ship only and also projected the image of an old Karthanian ship corridor as I stepped onto the Togar filled Starboard Hangar B. Most of them sat on the floor and one of my Pertharian marines in pirate costume of course, was serving soup or something similar in plastic cups while a Takkian pushed a hover cart with the bowl and more cups behind him. The Pertharian despite his Pirate Costume could not switch of being a Marine and as he saw me went into attention. "Captain Black Velvet on deck." I cringed and wondered just how thin our disguise was at that point and I was certain it would take little to convince even the densest Togar that we weren't really pirates. TheOther immediately moved from his spot next to the door like tremendous shadow behind me. It was a reassuring feeling to have a real Y'All warrior watching my back. Not that I felt threatened but I hated Togar and now I was in a closed room with a lot of them. While they weren't armed, they still had claws and Fangsnapper like jaws filled with dagger like teeth. One of them got up and even though he had nothing on but his own fur, he wore his rank like an invisible aura and I knew he was Roghor the Commander, that he had singed fur was not a distinguishing feature as it appeared many of them had burn injuries. He was at least two heads taller than me and covered with short deep golden fur, except around his muscular neck and all the way to his round ears where it was dark brown and longer, surrounding his wild looking face almost like a halo. He had a broad triangular nose and the sided of his muzzle were grey. His eyes were bright yellow and his tail was thick and whisked the air in a somewhat nervous and almost independent fashion. It reminded me of my costume I wore as was with Deepa. He crossed his broad paw like hands before his muzzle and bowed slightly then he took his long tail with one hand and held it like that. "It is not common for my kind to ask for help and now that I live I will face death by the hands of my superiors once we reach Kaliment, but it is a price we pay when we take command, is that something a pirate can understand?" I had to admit he kept surprising me and why would such a Commander only command a Destroyer and not a battle ship. Instead of answering his question I said, "I have seen a ship full of human body parts not so long ago, Togar. I haven't forgotten this and I most likely won't ever forget that horror. I know some of your warriors right now don't feel very thankful or cooperative, so there won't be a zero tolerance on my side, If one of your cats even so much as twitched a wrong muscle and makes some sort of trouble, I space the lot of you." I was unable to read his face or sense his emotions out of his voice as it sounded like an angry growl no matter what he said. "You will be rewarded for your decision on Kaliment; you will receive Polonium which will make this a profitable venue." "I came to find out why half the Togar fleet came to defend an Asteroid base, what is so valuable in that system?" I looked him straight in to the eyes even if I had to look up to do so. "You wouldn't know anything about that?" He said very loud. "No pirate I am not in the habit of sharing any Togar reasons with you!" He really tried to whisper as he growled silently." My life is over no matter what happens, but I am not a traitor. However I am willing to share with you whatever I know that is not classified, but I cannot do so right here, there are those who have ears and eyes for others than the fleet." I said as loud as him, well almost as loud. "Then I have no use for you!" I turned and said to TheOther. "Paralyze the whole bunch, stack them in Stasis boxes if we have enough left, but keep them asleep until we know what to do with them. Then bring that Commander into the Den, but have Cateria and Shea check him out for any real or artificial bugs or any other surprises." TheOther declined his entire upper body as he had no neck to mimic the human nod. "Aye Captain!" -" I sat in my ready room and had a secure connection to Admiral McElligott and I finished my report saying. "We ran out of Stasis boxes as I got a crew of Togar warriors and even a few Dai. I have the crews of the Mighty Nine and most of Swift's crew all in security stasis and we are on our way to a system called Ya in the catalogs. No Survey data other than some old telemetric data. We are certain Swift went that way as his escape pod could not have made it much further." McElligott leaned back in his chair and in doing so allowed the visual sensors of his GalNet terminal pick up more of his office. It was just another office, nothing elaborate or special as I somehow expected the office of the Admiral of the Fleet to look like. There were a few shelves with books, the old kind. There was a strange triangular brass object on his desk and a few PDD's strewn around and a painting of surfacing submarine, in a stormy sea behind him, with a gilded elaborate frame around it. He noticed me looking and said. "That is a painting of the Agamemnon, Captain Eric. It was my first command and a long time ago." He got up and brushed over the frame. "She was a hunter killer and I wasn't always a desk jockey you know." He then pointed to the brass object and explained. "This is a Sextant; it is a nautical instrument I had to learn to use when I was a Midshipman in his majesties Navy. King William that is; May he rest in Peace." He clasped his hands to his back and slowly paced a few steps to the right and left. He was clearly contemplating things and then he said. "As for the business at hand, I commend you to lend a hand to others in distress. It is a Union thing to do, and to adhere to higher morals and standards is something we always try to do. I comment you for the way you did it too." He then tabbed one of his PDD's that he had on his desk. "Your information on Cam Elf-Na confirms other Intel reports and we are moving assets in the area to respond quickly if he decides to cross into Union Space. " He kept looking at the PDD. "We are as puzzled as you are what the deal is with that shattered system. If you can find out and add that mystery to your tasks, then we would be grateful. Why two nations commit to such efforts is indeed a paramount question to answer." "Aye Sir, I am going to interview the Togar Commander later on and let him point out the intelligence officers in his crew for me. Maybe Narth or Cateria can find what they know." He looked up. "If your Narth can't then no one can. So keep me posted on that and do question the Dai as well. No sense of waiting the opportunity." A multi legged Centipede being in black uniform and Commander rank came into the view pick up and McElligott said. "Go right ahead Commander Kiqul." "The thirteenth, the seventh and the sixth fleet report fully operational and Battle Ready Alert Mode. We moved assets of the nineteenth to bring up the Yellow and Blue Battle Clusters up to full operational strength." McElligott thanked the Kilonian Commander and continued to talk to me. "Our Bellebee Analysts just got on your long ranger scanner and KELPIE logs and we will go over them with a fine tooth comb. As of now we don't even have working theories as why the Togar and the Dai committed such massive forces over a seemingly unimportant Pirate nest. As you just witnessed we are moving assets in the region to be able to react fast if the need arises. That Cam Elf Na has so many clans united is cause for concern and we all agree that he will do something with his new found power, but I am talking to Har-Hi's father right and see what he recommends what to expect." "I am sure Har-Hi will be glad to hear his father is consulted by you." McElligott smiled. "Kar-Hi is more than an advisor, he became a good friend and his advice is sound and tempered with wisdom and experience. " The old admiral grinned and said. "What our mutual other friend, you know who recommends, I am sure you can guess." "If you talk about Admiral Stahl, Sir, I would not be able to guess on his tactical and strategic decisions." Elligott frowned. "Why is it, everyone worships that prickly old Marine? " He sighed and then asked. "Tell me what you would do if you were me and faced with a possible Dai Incursion?" I shrugged. "I am barely getting used to be in command of a ship, Sir." "Just humor me." "Well I would issue a sector alert, move ten or fifteen Battle groups in the area and hide them in nearby star systems. Then I triple Gazelle and Specter patrols all along the border. Maybe have the Corps of Engineers beef up our outposts and every floating rock with Exo Load Cannons and as much Loki Batteries as possible. I make sure the Devi and the first fleet is in the region as well and she is seen by as many civilian border crossers as possible. Oh and certainly a Battle group of Attikan Fast Battle ships to run patrol patterns between the Outposts response would be a good choice." I pulled up a sector map and said. "Then I let them come, close the back door and make sure there won't be any left to have similar ideas in the future." The old man put his hand before his mouth and giggled then wiped a tear out of his eyes and said. "Well other than the fact that he is a few thousand years older than you and that you now look quite delectable and are much easier on the eye than his chisel face there isn't all that much difference in your and his suggestions. What you just said was, in essence what he just told me." I was certain I had grown a few centimeters in my seat, as deep pride filled my chest. "Sir, there is no greater praise you could have given. I would not dare to compare myself with Admiral Stahl, but if you see some similarities between him and me, Sir. Then I think I might be on the right track to become a real Captain." The eternal Solider walked into the visual pick up, most likely being there the entire time and he said. "You certainly are, Son." He surrounded McElligott's desk and opened a drawer unasked, retrieving a glass bottle with a golden liquid and two glasses. "I don't like him much, that Kilt wearing turn coat but I do love his Whiskey." McElligott grunted something about rude marines and whiskey thieves and said to me. "Go and get Swift if you can., and stay in that System until the USS Shadowrunner can catch up with you. She will bring you more supplies and take the prisoners. Do you want us to take the Togar of your hands or do you want to swing by Kaliment before you head for Sin 4" "I think I take them there myself, I still need to add to my reputation and need to be seen, besides maybe we hear something about that abducted Nul Prince there." McElligott poured himself a glass of whiskey as well and snorted. "The Intel you gathered on the Nul situation are the most serious news .Cooperation between Nul and Kermac would not be a good thing. We had no idea how close we are to an all-out war. We had no other Intel on this so far." Stahl put the whiskey down. "You sure have your plate full son but if there is a break in events we I think we can give you guys a break and you come home to Richter Base and take that vacation we promised." -""- Category:File Depository Category:Fragments